The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a patient monitoring system with a health status indicator.
Multi-patient displays enable a single technician to generally simultaneously monitor a plurality of patients. Multi-patient displays are commonly implemented in centralized patient monitoring systems wherein a plurality of technicians collectively monitor a large number of patients from a single location, and in hallway display systems wherein patient data pertaining to a plurality of different patients is visually conveyed in a hospital hallway.
Some conventional multi-patient displays are configured to enable a single technician to monitor as many as 96 patients. One problem with such conventional multi-patient displays is that it can be difficult to efficiently evaluate all the displayed information and identify those specific patients requiring attention.